Due fiocchi di neve, 4 anni prima
by Elerel
Summary: Italian story based on tv show Supernatural. E' ambietata 4 anni prima dell'inizio della serie, prima che Sam lasciasse la famiglia per il college. Un caso aprirà gli occhi ai fratelli...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **i personaggi contenuti in questa storia non mi appartengono, sono proprietà di Eric Kripke e degli aventi diritto. Non ricavo alcun profitto.

Capitolo I

Missouri uscì dalla sua cucina portando con se' una tazza di tè, e la diede in mano ad un uomo... era John Whinchester, che prese la tazza mormorando un grazie, ed iniziando a bere.

Missouri : "Allora John si può sapere che cosa è successo ora? ti conosco bene, e tu vieni da me solo quando hai problemi con quei ragazzi" John : "È per questo che mi piace venire da te, tu riesci sempre a capire quello che mi succede.." John corrugò la fronte e fissò Missouri negli occhi, strinse la tazza e bevve lentamente, sorseggiando il tè. Missouri si sedette accanto a John e con tono incoraggiante lo invitò nuovamente a parlare "hai ragione missori, riguarda dean e sam, credo di stare sbagliando tutto con loro, anzichè unirli, sono per loro motivo di incomprensioni". missouri annuì e disse a john "forse dovresti solo parlare con loro, sei uno zuccone john whinchester". "sai bene che non sono bravo in queste cose missouri" disse john "riesco ad aprirmi solo con te. In ogni caso l'altro giorno sono tornato a casa dalla caccia ed ho assistito a questa scena..."

due giorni prima...

Dean : "o no... non hai intenzione di iniziare di nuovo questa discussione?... ne abbiamo parlato già ieri, ed eravamo d'accordo che era una faccenda chiusa..."

Sam: "eravamo?, papà ha deciso che si doveva fare come diceva lui, e tu come sempre hai assecondato la sua scelta... hai mai pensato con la tua testa quando andiamo a fare il nostro lavoro?"

Dean : "Ma che cosa stai a dire?, sai bene che ho scelto l'idea di papà perche era quella più giusta... se la tua era praticamente un suicidio!"

in quel momento John stava entrando nella stanza dopo aver sentito le urla dei suoi figli... John : "ragazzi!, che cosa è successo questa volta?"

Dean : "niente papà, lascia perdere..."

Sam : "come sarebbe a dire niente, ora che lui è qui, chiariamo questa cosa adesso!"

Dean si lasciò cadere sulla poltrona. Sam, invece, si rivolse verso il padre e disse: "papà voglio vivere la mia vita in modo normale ed andare al college! sono stanco di spostarmi da città in città, cambiare amicizie, dover sempre mentire su cosa fa la mia famiglia, usare nomi falsi!"

John: "che vuol dire questo sam??? sai benissimo l'importanza del nostro lavoro! si fa come dico io! è fondamentale trovare il demone e ucciderlo! lo dobbiamo a vostra madre e a noi stessi"

dean vide il fratello diventare rosso e pensò che fosse meglio intervenire: "sammy papà ha ragione... vedi..." Sam non lo lasciò concludere e uscì rapidamente fuori dalla casa sbattendo la porta

"è inutile parlare con voi due" furono le sue ultime parole prima di andare via

adesso...

John : "ormai questa storia si ripete ogni giorno... non riesco più a controllarli come facevo quando erano bambini..."

MIssouri : "forse perche non sono più bambini, i tuoi ragazzi sono diventati uomini... ed hanno bisogno di essere trattati come uomini..."

John :"Allora?, tu che sei la veggente dimmi che cosa mi conviene fare con quei due?"

Missouri : "Precisamente, ho qui la risposta ai tuoi problemi, ho scoperto un paio di giorni fa un "lovoro" che è perfetto per i tuoi figli... stavo cercando di scoprire qualcosa per vedere se riuscivo ad aiutare quella povera famiglia, ma lascio volentieri a te la patata bollente..."

John si mostrò molto interessato mentre vedeva Missouri che prendeva un giornale da sopra il tavolo..

Missouri : "questo è tutto quello che ho da darti, ma so che in passato sei riuscito ad aiutare gente, anche con molta meno inaformazioni..."

dean e sam si trovavano nella stanza di albergo a lawrence, proprio vicino alla casa di missouri. Non ci volle molto per John per raggiungerli, portando con sè il materiale ricevuto dalla veggente. Sam era seduto alla scrivania e stava effettuando ricerche in internet, Dean, invece, era sul letto e fissava il soffitto pensieroso

John aprì la porta e sentendo il rumore dean si sedette rapidamente e sam alzò lo sguardo fissando il padre

"ho del lavoro per voi, dovete partire immediatamente per thonville, queste sono le coordinate" e lanciò sul letto dove era seduto dean un foglio col materiale

fatto questo uscì dalla stanza senza aspettare alcuna risposta dai figli.Dean e Sam si guardarono e Sam strabuzzò gli occhi come per dire: "VISTO????"

Dean prese la sua roba e disse a Sam "andiamo"

Sam chiuse il portatile e in silenzio seguì il fratello fuori dalla porta


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **i personaggi contenuti in questa storia non mi appartengono, sono proprietà di Eric Kripke e degli aventi diritto. Non ricavo alcun profitto.

Capitolo II

Dean guidava la sua Imapala, mentre Sam leggeva attentamente l'articolo di giornale e dell'informazioni prima trovate in rete. Sam : "Non c'è tanto da cui possiamo partire... Solo delle persone misteriosamente scomparse in quella casa... il suo proprietario, una amica di famiglia ed il socio del padre di famiglia...". Dean : "Non è nemmeno qualcosa che possa appartenere ad una vicenda di tutti i giorni, Sam". Sam : "Ma perche papà ci ha dato questo lavoro?, e senza nessuna spigazione... poteva almeno dirci da dove iniziare...". Dean : "Se papà ha fatto questo è perche considera che è la cosa giusta da fare... noi dobbiamo solo seguire i suoi ordini... lui sa sempre quello che fa...". Sam : "Oh scusa, ricordavo che non si può menosprezzare un padrone davanti al suo cane...". Dean : "Ma chiudi la bocca!".

I fratelli giunsero nel pomeriggio a Thonville. Questa era la classica cittadina di provincia: gli abitanti si conoscevano tra loro e guardavano gli stranieri con un certo sospetto. L'Impala non passò inosservata, soprattutto per il caratteristico rumore del motore. I fratelli cercarono, per prima cosa, un motel nel quale soggiornare. "Direi che quello fa al caso nostro Sammy" disse Dean indicando il più vicino all'ingresso della cittadina. "Da qui ci muoveremo per interrogare la signora... Elizabeth Boston. A quanto pare lei e i figli non si trovavano in casa quando è scomparso il marito... Jack Boston. I vicini affermano solo di aver sentito delle urla e poi l'impianto elettrico è saltato del tutto. Quando la famiglia è tornata a casa non c'era più alcun segno di vita del padre".

Sam "allora come faremo ad entrare e fare le domande alla moglie?" Dean lanciò un eloquente sguardo a Sam e gli disse "non preoccuparti fratellino ho un piano" e posteggiò la impala nel parcheggio del motel.

Dean e Sam entrarono nella loro stanza di albergo, lanciando sopra il letto più vicino alla porta i proprio bagagli. Sam : "devo andade in bagno...". Dean : "Ti prego, era ora che te ne rendessi conto... puzzi peggio di un cane malato!" Sam : "Babbeo!" Dean semplicemente sorrise e rispose "Troia" mentre usciva della stanza per prendere una bibita. mentre Dean si trovava fuori trovò un uomo che come lui, era uscito per andare al bar per predendere qualcosa da bere.

"Lei non è da queste parti, vero ragazzo?" chiese l'uomo. "Si capisce facilmente vedo... mi chiamo Dean Whitaker ... sono qui per investigare la sparizione di Jack Boston e delle altre persone scomparse in casa sua". "finalmente qualcuno che si degna di investigare queste sparizioni" disse il barman, il quale aveva sentito la conversazione. "perche finalmente?" chiese Dean. "Il sig. Boston non era molto amato da questi parti, e nemmeno le altre due persone : Emily Watson ed il suo socio Peter Cassidy". "quei tre erano dei forastieri... proprio come lei... sono venuti in quella piccola città di campagna solo per fare fortuna, e ci sono riusciti quando il signo Boston ha sposato la Sig.ra Elisabeth, una figlia dell'ormai morto Sig. Urbina, il quale era praticamente il padrone assoluto della città". "Ma era un uomo molto buono, sempre disposto ad aiutare a tutti, cosa che invece cambiò da quando il sig Boston ed il suo socio hanno preso il controllo della città". " E cosa c'entra la sig.ra Watson?" domandò Dean. "Lei era la sorella del sig. Cassidy, solo che era vedova, per questo aveva un cognome diverso".

il barista versò nuovamente da bere a Dean e quest'ultimo, dopo aver discusso ancora un po' con l'uomo decise che era arrivato il momento di tornare in camera e riferire quanto aveva scoperto a Sam. "e questo è tutto Sammy, come vedi il bar può riservare sorprese che nemmeno un secchione come te si immagina... cose che non si trovano sui libri!" "già come dici tu, intanto però dobbiamo trovare un modo per parlare con Liz e scoprire quello che sa lei" disse Sam ma Dean stava già dormendo sul suo letto e le parole caddero nel nulla. "notte anche a te Dean" sussurò sam e spense la luce della stanza.

I fratelli si recarono di buon mattino a casa della signora Liz Boston. I fratelli si recarono di buon mattino a casa della signora Liz Boston. "buon giorno... signora Boston vero? Io sono Dean Whitaker e questo è Sam mio fratello, Siamo i figli di Nancy... una cugina di secondo grado di Jack ... non so se le ha parlato di noi..." "sa abbiamo letto della morte di jack nel giornale e abbiamo pensato di venirvi a trovare" aggiunse sam. "a dire il vero mio marito non era molto loquace... non parlavamo molto, soprattutto da quando ci siamo trasferiti in questa cittadina. Non so cosa gli è successo ma è cambiato... era sempre nervoso, soprattutto quando si trovava a casa e stava con me e i miei figli. Diceva che si sentiva inquieto e saltava in aria per ogni rumore. Sapete è una vecchia casa questa" disse Liz.

Liz li fece entrare, e chiuse la porta dentro di se'. "Vostra madre era molto legata a mio marito?, sapete non mi parlava molto della sua famiglia..." "A dire la verità si" fu Dean il primo a parlare " so che sono praticamente cresciuti insieme, ma da grandi di sono perso di vista". Sam : "Noi sappiamo che a nostra madre farebbe molto piacere sapere che siamo qui, sa anche lei è morta". "Mi dispiace" disse Liz. Dean : "è successo molto tempo fa..."

"Ma lei come sta ?" chiese Sam, "so che deve essere stato un duro colpo per lei..." Liz : "Si è cosi, soprattutto per i miei bambini... devono ancora farsi all'idea che il loro padre non è più qui non loro." Dean: "Avete dei figli?" Liz : "si, due maschi." in quel momento due bambini di circa 10 e 5 anni stavano scendeldo le scale, il più piccolo stava andando direttamente dalla sua mamma "Mamma di a Logan di lasciarmi in pace!" "Io?, ma se è Mickey che non fa che darmi fastidio!".

Liz prese Mickey in braccio e invitò Logan a sedersi accanto a lei "Buoni bambini, vi presento dei vostri cugini lontani... lui è Dean e lui è Sam, sono figli di una cugina di vostro padre" I bambini salutarono sorridenti i due fratelli winchester. Dean osservava i bambini e gli sorrise a sua volta. "Ciao io sono Logan" disse il più grande "e questo è Mickey... una vera peste ma per fortuna ci sono qui io a controllare che non faccia danni!" Sam rise di gusto sentendo questa affermazione e ricordando quante volte aveva sentito le stesse parole pronunciate da Dean. Improvvisamente si sentì un rumore provenire dal piano di sopra. Sam si alzò istintivamente in piedi ma subito si fermò e cercò gli occhi del fratello. Liz "non preoccupatevi... ve l'ho detto è una vecchia casa e capita di sentire rumori... forse sono le termiti o qualche topo. Devo decidermi a chiamare la disinfestazione!". Dean allora sorrise e guardando i bambini disse "Liz le spiace se vado un momento in bagno? sa com'è il viaggio è stato molto lungo..." Liz indicò a dean dove si trovava il bagno e gli disse che poteva usare quello del piano di sopra. Dean si alzò e scusandosi salì di sopra e tirò, da sotto la giacca l'apparecchio EMF.

Dean camminava lungo un corrodoio cercando di percepire con l'EMF qualche conferma che in quella casa c'era uno spirito... ma una cosa chiamò la sua attenzione... vide un ritratto appeso al muro nel quale erano raffigurate 7 persone : Liz, i due bambini, Jack, Peter ed Emily... ma la cosa che sorprese Dean fu che Jack non si trovava vicino alla moglie, come era d'aspettarsi, ma ben si ad Emily Watson ed il vetro sopra la loro immagine era crepato... "questo non può essere un buon segno" disse Dean per se stesso.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **i personaggi contenuti in questa storia non mi appartengono, sono proprietà di Eric Kripke e degli aventi diritto. Non ricavo alcun profitto.

Capitolo III

Intanto Sam si trovava di sotto con Liz e i bambini. Sam : "Sa sento molta curiosità per sapere che tipo di persona era mio cugino... non l'ho mai conosciuto... ma dopo tutto era un mio parente".

Liz : "Non c'è molto che io possa dire di mio marito... era un uomo molro dolce, un marito molto attento ed un gran padre... ma da qualche mese, quasi un anno, era completamente cambiato.. era diventato distante, silenzioso, e si arrabbiava con molto poco."

Sam : "Lei sa cosa è succeso circa un anno fa perche lui cambiasse il suo atteggiamento?"

Logan : "Papà è cambiato da quando ci siamo trasferiti qui."

Michey : "si è vero, non giocava più con noi."

Liz : "I bambini hanno ragione, Jack è cambiato da quando siamo venuti a vivere in questa casa, addirittura le ultime settimane iniziava a dire che c'è qualche spirito che lo tormentava in questa casa."

Sam : "E lei ha qualche idea del perche sono scomparsi anche il suo socio e la sorella di quest'ultimo?"

Logan non poteva fare a meno di dire quello che pensava a Sam, e preceddette la madre nella sua risposta...

Logan : "Ma se lo zio Peter e la zia Emily vivevamo praticamente qui... negli ultimi tempi dormivano anche nelle stanze degli ospiti..."

Michey : "È vero, e non facevano che gironzzolare in giro per tutta la casa... ficcando il naso dove non erano chimati..."

Logan : "Mike!, sto parlando io!"

Mickey : "Ora tocca a me!"

Liz: "Non voleve spaventare Sam il primo giorno..."

Logan / Mike : "Scusa mamma..."

Sam non poteva fare a meno di ridere, quei bambini erano la viva immagine di lui e Dean quando erano piccoli...

Nel frattempo Dean continuava ad osservare con attenzione il quadro. La crepa nel vetro si estendeva toccando i volti di Jack, Emily e Peter, ma lasciava scoperti quelli di Liz e dei bambini.

Così, Dean riattivò l'EMF e continuò a girare per le stanze del piano di sopra, ma nessuna frequenza sospetta venne segnalata. Dean scese di sotto e come se nulla fosse ricominciò a chiacchierare con Sam e gli altri. Ad un tratto si sentì nuovamente un rumore provenire dal piano di sopra e poi il suono di un vetro rotto. Dean e Sam tranquillizzarono Liz e le dissero che sarebbero andati loro sopra a controllare.

Appena saliti si accorsero immediatamente che il quadro, che poco prima stava osservando Dean, era crollato per terra ed il vetro era in frantumi

Dean non commentò la cosa con Sam ma riattivò subito l'EMF che non segnalò neanche stavolta nulla. Quindi Sam e Dean salutarono Liz e tornarono al Motel

Sam : "che ne pensi?"

Dean : "che ne penso di cosa?"

Sam : "è evvidente che tu hai visto qualcosa prima e che sai qualcosa che non mi hai detto prima... magari per non allarmare Liz ed i bambini..."

Dean : "va bene. va bene... c'è qualcosa mi molto sospetto in quella casa... il vetro del ritratto che si è rotto lo era già quando sono salito prima io da solo... ma lo era solo in una parte... la parte nella quale erano raffigurate le tre persone scomparse..."

Sam : "questo si che è strano..."

Dean : "puoi dirlo forte Sammy, ma non riesco a capire perche l'EMF non ha percepito nulla... nessuna delle due volte..."

Sam : "e se magari questa volta papà si fosse sbagliato sul serio Dean... e se non c'è niente di sopranaturale in quella casa, ed è semplicemente vecchia, e quei tre si solo dati alla fuga lasciando la madre con i suoi bambini..."

Dean : "io non credo..."

Sam : "certo perchè lo dice papà..."

Dean : "Sam la vuoi smettere con questa cosa!, ti dico che non credo perche lo sento io... c'è qualcosa che non va in quella casa... e se non facciamo qualcosa mettiamo in pericolo la vita di Liz e dei bambini ..."

Sam si alzò in piedi e si mise faccia a faccia con Dean: "ma perchè non vuoi ammettere che anche papà si può sbagliare??? ci ha mandati qui, forse per liberarsi di noi! non sarebbe la prima volta! Con la scusa della caccia la nostra non è mai stata una vera famiglia"

Dean "se è questo che pensi allora perchè non vai via??? tanto non è questo che vuoi? lo dici sempre, che vuoi andare al college, che vuoi lasciare questa famiglia, che ti tarpiamo le ali. Forse è arrivato il momento che le nostre strade si dividano"

Sam restò senza parole, non si sarebbe mai aspettato di sentire queste parole da suo fratello, ma il suo orgoglio era troppo ferito al momento per poter ragionare freddamente.

"D'accordo Dean, farò esattamente così. Io sono convinto che non ci sia niente in quella casa che non va. L'EMF l'avrebbe rilevato altrimenti. Sono stufo della tua ottusa fede in quell'uomo"

Detto questo Sam prese il suo portatile e la sua borsa e lasciò la stanza


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **i personaggi contenuti in questa storia non mi appartengono, sono proprietà di Eric Kripke e degli aventi diritto. Non ricavo alcun profitto.

Capitolo IV

Dean decise che la cosa migliore era continuare con il caso, per non pensare a quello che era successo con Sam... non era la prima volta che litigavano... ma mai era finita in questo modo. Dean andò di nuovo verso la casa di Liz, era vero che suo padre era convinto che c'era qualcosa in quella casa, ma non era solo quello, anche il suo istinto glielo confermava. Logan aprì la porta "Dean!, che cosa ci fai qui?"

Dean : "sono venuto a conoscere meglio i miei cugini... dove è la tua mamma?"

Logan : "lei è andata a fare la spesa, torna tra qualche minuto... io di regola non dovrei far entrare nessuno in casa quando lei non c'è... ma sono sicuro che tu sei a posto..."

Dean : "Grazie, sai sei veramente un ragazzino molto gentile... Mickey è qui con te?"

Logan : "sta giocando con le macchinine... io devo badare a lui quando la mamma non c'è... sai è il mio compito come fratello maggiore..."

Dean : "si, lo conosco bene quell'incarico... anche io sono un fratello maggiore..."

in quel momento Mickey andò da loro correndo. Mike : "cosa ci fai qui?" chiese a Dean. Logan : "Mike!, non fare domande impertinenti..."

Mickey : "la mia non era una domanda imperfinente"

Dean : "si infatti, è cosi... la tua è proprio una buona domanda... sai Mike devi sempre stare attento alle persone che si avvicinano a te... non abbassare mai la guardia..."

Mickey : "è anche quello che mi dice Logan..."

Dean : "hai un fratello maggiore molto saggio..."

Dean pensò che fosse piacevole continuare ad intrattenersi con i bambini, ma allo stesso tempo il tempo stringeva e lui aveva bisogno di trovare risposte prima del ritorno di Liz.

"Bambini perchè non facciamo un gioco? voi vi nascondete e io vi vengo a cercare. Mi raccomando, non uscite dal nascondiglio prima che vi abbia trovato!"

disse Dean e i bambini corsero immediatamente a nascondersi

"a quanto pare non funziona solo con Sam questo sistema" pensò e ridacchiando salì al piano di sopra

Dean tornò ad osservare il quadro. Questo era stato rimesso al suo posto. Il vetro non lo proteggeva più, Dean notò però che i bambini, nella foto, erano ricoperti da un liquido rossastro

"non mi piace per niente" pensò Dean "sammy hai trovato proprio un bel momento per andartene"

Poco dopo si sentì un urlo provenire dal piano di sotto, Dean si precipitò nel soggiorno e trovò Logan in lacrime.

Dean : "cosa è successo?"

Logan : "Mike è somparso!"

Dean : "certo che è scomparso, state giocando al nascondiglio..."

Logan : "No!, noi ci siamo nascosti insieme, ma ad un certo punto è scomparso nel nulla, proprio come si vede nei cartoni..."

Logan iniziò di nuovo la piagere, ma disperazione per non essere stato in grado di protteggere suo fratello era più forte della sua voglia di farsi vedere come un ometto.

Dean : "va bene, calmati... l'hai cercato bene?"

Logan : "Si, ma non sono riuscito a trovarlo..."

Dean : "in proprio tutta la casa?"

Logan : "Non ho cercato nel piano di sopra..."

Dean : "allora andiamo..."

i due sentirono un grido provenire dall'attico.

Dean : "c'è qualcuno sopra... andiamo a controllare..."

Dean pensò che prima di tutto fosse opportuno fare uscire Logan dalla casa. Non sapeva cosa lo avrebbe aspettato al piano di sopra e non voleva rischiare la vita del bambino. Si rivolse così a Logan, ostentando serenità "Logan, perchè non vai fuori mentre io cerco Michael? Sono certo che qui intorno hai qualche amichetto che vive vicino".

Logan annuì e uscì dalla casa dopo aver sussurato a Dean "fammi sapere quando trovi michael però..."

Dean, non appena il bambino uscì, prese dalla fondina la sua pistola caricata a sale e salì le scale. Dopo pochi secondi si trovò in cima alle scale. La sua attenzione fu catturata da una macchia rossa che si espandeva a vista d'occhio sul tappeto. La macchia si trovava esattamente in corrispondenza del quadro. Questo stava sanguinando e le sagome delle persone lì raffigurate erano ormai confuse.

Dean si fermò in prossimità di una porta, il rumore proveniva da lì. Non si riusciva bene a capire dall'esterno quale fosse la fonte del rumore, sembrava quasi che qualcuno stesse raschiando una parete con le unghia... Dean, allora con un calcio aprì la porta e la vista di quanto aveva di fronte lo immobilizzò...


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **i personaggi contenuti in questa storia non mi appartengono, sono proprietà di Eric Kripke e degli aventi diritto. Non ricavo alcun profitto.

Di fronte a lui si trovava una persona che lui conosceva... si trattava di Sam, ma c'era qualcosa in lui di diverso, era seduto per terra, i suo occhi sembravano persi nel vuoto, e con le unghie di una mano raschiava una parete... accanto a lui c'era Michael, il quale continuava a ripetere il suo nome disperatamente, cercando in lui un adulto che lo potesse aiutare...

ma appena dean aprì completamente la porta, l'attenzione di Michael cambiò di fratello, ed andò subito a Dean... il piccolino era cosi felice che abbracciò con tutte le sue forze il ragazzo, anche se Dean non sapeva che cosa fare in una situazione come quella...

Dean : che cosa è successo?!

Michael : Non lo so, ero andato a nascondermi con Logan, e stavo facendo silenzio come mi aveva detto lui, quando all'improvviso sono arrivato qui, ed ho visto tuo fratello.

Dean : Sam!, ma cosa diavolo stai facendo?! perchè non mi guardi?

Dean della disperazione continuava a scuotere Sam, ma da lui non riceveva nessuna risposta.

Dean : Andiamo Sammy!

ma Sam disse solo una frase, dopo che finì di raschiare la parete... "Nessuno è abbastanza buono per lei..."

Dean avrebbe voluto fare andare via Michael, ma purtroppo non poteva lasciarlo solo per occuparsi del fratello, così l'unica soluzione era fare stare Michael lì con lui e Sam mentre tentava di fare tornare Sam normale.

"Sam che vuol dire??? a chi ti riferisci???" disse Dean cercando di avere una risposta sensata da Sam

Michael intanto si trovava dietro dean terrorizzato

Lo sguardo di Sam all'improvviso si concentrò su Dean, passarono alcuni secondi durante i quali nessuno dei due fratelli parlò e Dean trattenne il respiro. Dean provò nuovamente a chiamare il fratello che intanto sembrava essere maggiormente cosciente di quanto gli era intorno.

Sam guardò incuriosito Dean "Dean?" mormorò

Dean emise un sospiro di sollievo "Sammy? come ti senti? che stai facendo?"

Sam si guardò intorno spaesato, non riconosceva il luogo in cui si trovava, nè tantomeno ricordava quello che era successo. Si guardò la mano e vide che aveva le dita della mano con cui aveva graffiato la parete scorticate, ma non ricordava di averlo fatto nè come mai si trovava lì.

Dean pensò che fosse meglio portare intanto al sicuro Michael e affrontare con Sam in privato la questione. "Andiamo Sammy, ci penseremo dopo, adesso andiamo nel Motel e cercheremo di capire cosa sta succedendo in questa dannata casa!"

detto questo uscirono tutti e tre dalla casa e Dean, dopo essersi assicurato che Michael fosse nuovamente col fratello

pensò che fosse meglio cercare di convincere Liz a non rientrare nella casa. Almeno non finchè questa non fosse sicura per lei e i bambini.

in quel momento Liz stava arrivando da loro, aveva in mano le buste della spesa, ma era sconvolta nel vedere che i suoi bambini si trovavano fuori dalla casa, e con loro c'erano anche i due ragazzi che aveva conosciuto quella mattina...

Liz :Logan, Michael!, che cosa ci fate fuori dalla casa?

istintivamente i bambini corsero dalla mamma per abbracciarla...

Liz : Dean, Sam... come mai di nuovo qui?

Dean : Liz, dobbiamo parlare...

Liz : D'accordo, entriamo cosi parliamo con calma...

Dean : No, è proprio di questo che dobbiamo parlare, è assolutamente necessario per la tua sicurezza e quella dei tuoi figli, abbandonare questa casa

Liz : Ma di cosa state parlando?, siete matti o cosa?!

in quel momento Logan decise di dare la ragione a Dean : Mamma ha ragione!, in quella casa c'è qualcosa di molto strano...

Mickey : si è vero... ci sono dei mostri...

Liz : bambini, ma sentite quello che state dicendo?!

Sam : i tuoi figli hanno ragione, magari non è un mostro, ma c'è decisamente qualcosa di pericoloso in quella casa...

Liz : mi spiegate che cosa sta succedendo! chi siete voi, e che cosa ha di pericoloso casa mia!

Dean : ti spiegheremo tutto Liz, te lo prometto, ma prima dobbiamo uscire di qui... prendi una stanza nel motel... se non credi a noi... credi almeno a quello che dicono i tuoi bambini...

Qualcosa nel cuore di Liz le fece capire che magari questi ragazzi avevano ragione, e dopo tutto anche i suoi figlio continuavano a dire che c'era qualcosa di molto misterioso in quella casa... "Avete vinto" disse "prenderò una stanza nello stesso motel dove vi trovate voi, cosi sapete anche come trovarci...

più tardi nella stanza di Dean e Sam...

Dean : Abbiamo bisogno di parlare con Liz...

Sam : Prima tu devi parlare con me... mi vuoi spiagare che cosa è successo in quella casa?

Dean : tutto a suo tempo Sammy, ma prima dimmi, cosa diavolo stavi facendo tu li?! da quel che ne sapevo tu eri andato via...

Sam dopo un lungo sospire decise di dire a suo fratello la verità : Avevi ragione, solo che non volevo ricoscerlo, anche io ho sentito qualcosa in quella casa, ed ho deciso...

Dean : ... di andare a controllare da solo quello che sta succedendo...

Dean in quel momento si sentì un pò in conflitto, da un parte sentiva una certa soddisfazione nel sapere che aveva ragione, ma dall'altra parte si preoccupò molto per Sam...

Dean : Noi siamo una squadra Sammy, non puoi predere iniziative di questo genere... e se ti fosse successo qualcosa, cosa avrei detto dopo a papà?

Sam : lo so, lo so... non è necessario usare il tuo tono di fratello maggiore responsabile... Sono anche abbastanza grande per badare a me stesso...

Dean : Se lo dici tu...

ma Dean non era del tutto convinto di quello che diceva... Sam è e sarebbe stato sempre il suo fratellino, ed avrebbe sempre avuto bisogno del suo aiuto...

Sam : grazie, ora possiamo tornare al caso?

Dean : certo, dimmi quello che è successo quando sei andato in quella casa...


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **i personaggi contenuti in questa storia non mi appartengono, sono proprietà di Eric Kripke e degli aventi diritto. Non ricavo alcun profitto.

sam guardò dean spaesato, era come se quanto successo poche ore prima, appartenesse ormai ad un passato remoto e se riguardasse addirittura un'altra persona

"sono andato via da questa stanza" disse sam "ero arrabbiato con te, con papà, con la tua cieca fede in lui"

"andai verso la fermata dei pullman intenzionato a prendere la prima corriera per stanford"

"mentre camminavo lungo la via principale della cittadina è successa una cosa strana... ho visto una donna seduta alla fermata del pullman che stava piangendo"

"così mi sono avvicinato per chiederle se potevo essere utile"

"quella mi ha guardato... il suo sguardo era molto strano, era distante, guardava me negli occhi ma sembrava guardasse altrove, non so come spiegarlo"

dean ascoltava con interesse quanto sam stava raccontando, preferì non interromperlo

sam continuò "mi disse che nessuno la capiva e che che nessuno era disposto ad aiutarla. Mi disse anche che non poteva più tornare a casa sua".

"io le ho chiesto perchè non poteva tornare e lei mi ha risposto che "quello" non glielo avrebbe mai permesso e che l'avrebbe punita di nuovo, poi è scoppiata di nuovo a piangere e a dire che non era colpa sua e non voleva fare del male a nessuno"

"a quel punto mi sono offerto di andare a prenderle dell'acqua per farla calmare un po', mi sono alzato e ho girato le spalle, mi sono voltato pochi secondi dopo per chiederle se voleva anche qualche altra cosa ed era scomparsa... Dean non avrebbe mai avuto il tempo di alzarsi e allontanarsi da quella panchina!"

"che vuoi dire sammy?"

"ho cercato ovunque ma di lei non c'era più traccia... così ho cercato di pensare dove potevo averla già vista e tutto a un tratto mi è venuto in mente il quadro nel corridoio di casa di Liz"

"così ho deciso di tornare lì e vedere se i miei dubbi erano fondati... lei era la Watson ne sono certo! è quella che veniva abbracciata dal marito di Liz nella foto!"

Dean " vuoi dire che hai incontrato un fantasma???"

Sam annuì "penso di sì Dean... quindi come ti dicevo sono entrato nella casa di Liz a controllare... ho visto il quadro e c'era del sangue sopra... poi ho sentito dei rumori provenire dalla stanza dove mi hai trovato e sono andato a controllare... volevo capire chi era che non permetteva alla Watson di tornare a casa... credo che "quello" sia ciò che infesta la casa di Liz!"

Dean : che tipo di rumoti hai sentito in quella casa?

Sam : lo so che ti può sembrare strano, ma sono sicuro di aver sentito qualcuno che parlava, anzi gridava...

Dean : gridava?

Sam : si lo so che è una cosa strana, era quasi un lamento, continuava a ripetere "nessuno è abbastanza buono per lei"

quelle parole chiamarono completamente l'attenzione di Dean, che interrupe il fratello...

Dean : Ma sono le stesse identiche parole che hai detto tu quando ti trovavi in trance...

Sam : Davvero?, ma allora dobbiamo scoprire a chi si riferisce...

Dean : Sappiamo che è una lei, ed oltre la Watson l'altra donna che vive in quella casa è...

Sam : ...Liz!

Dean : esatto, quindi ora dobbiamo anche capire a "cosa" si riferisce con quella frase, e qual è la sua connessione con quella donna...

Sam : forse la cosa migliore è tornare a quella casa... vediamo cosa altro riusciamo a trovare...

Dean : quindi rimani con me per risolvere il mistero?- disse con un tono di voce un pò sorpreso

Sam : d'accordo, avevi ragione... dobbiamo scoprire che cosa c'è in quella casa, per il bene di Liz e dei bambini- disse un pò imbarazzato

più tardi nella casa...

Dean : andiamo Sammy entra...

Sam : perche devo entrare io per primo?

Dean : prima le signore...

una volta dentro, nella camera da pranzo, Dean e Sam si guardarono intorno senza ancora decidere da dove si poteva iniziare...

Dean : andiamo nel corridoio dove c'era la foto, vediamo che cosa altro possiamo trovare in quel dannato ritratto...

"ok sammy, hai preso il fucile caricato a sale?" disse dean finendo di caricare il proprio

"certo dean, è la prima cosa che mi ha insegnato papà"

"bravo il mio fratellino... tu controlla il piano di sotto, io vado a vedere se scopro qualcosa di sopra"

Dean salì velocemente le scale e vide che il quadro era ancora al suo posto, il liquido rosso aveva ormai ricoperto l'intera superficie ed il quadro gocciolava copiosamente.

Dean caricò il fucile e tenendolo ad altezza d'uomo si incamminò verso la stanza dove aveva trovato Sam

Era ormai buio, le luci delle case vicine illuminavano appena la stanza, tutto era avvolto in una strana penombra

Dean provò ad accendere la luce ma senza fortuna

"accidenti" pensò "non ho alternative" e avanzò

Dean notò che la luce progressivamente diminuiva, la casa ormai era totalmente buia e tutte le luci delle case intorno, con uno strano effetto domino, si andavano spegnendo

la casa alla fine rimase completamente al buio

"DEAN!" urlò Sam. "che succede Sammy???"

Sam raggiunse il fratello al piano di sopra

"è andata via la luce in tutta la zona, non abbiamo nemmeno delle torce con noi!"

"Sammy qui sta per succedere qualcosa... non senti che si è anche abbassata la temperatura?"

Sam annuì e alzò anche lui il fucile ad altezza d'uomo, pronto a fare fuoco


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **i personaggi contenuti in questa storia non mi appartengono, sono proprietà di Eric Kripke e degli aventi diritto. Non ricavo alcun profitto.

Capitolo VII

in quel momento si sentì la voce di una donna, che disperatamente gridava "Nessuno è abbastanza buono per lei!"... la voce si avvicinava sempre di più ai fratelli, ma la cosa strana era che non si riusciva a capire da quale direzione veniva, perche sembrava provenire da tutta la casa

Dean pensò che la cosa giusta da fare era cercare di capire le intenzioni di questo spirito, quindi iniziò a chiamarlo in tutte le direzioni per vedere se questo rispondeva alle loro domande...

Dean : dove sei?, esci per farti vedere, lo so che c'è qualcosa che ci vuoi dire, e noi siamo qui per sentirti...

"ottima idea" dovette ammettere Sam a bassa voce...

Sam : È per questo che hai preso posesso del mio corpo, perche non riesci a trovare il modo di communicare con gli altri... vieni sono qui di nuovo, hai la mia autorizzazione per entrare di nuovo in me, e dire a mio fratello quello che ti tormenta da anni...

ma la voce che proveniva da ogni angolo della casa non cessò e sempre più forse si sentiva l'urlo che continuava a ripetere "nessuno è abbastanza buono per lei"...

Dean : Abbastanza buono per chi?, per Liz?

Sam : Stai cercando di protteggerla vero?, chi sei e cosa è successo nella tua vita per sentire questo bisogno di "aiutare"questa donna?

"mamma!!! mamma!!! da questa parte!!! sei quasi arrivata!!!"

dean e sam si guardarono dubbiosi, la voce sembrava quella di michael, il figlio di liz, ma aveva qualcosa di strano, di sinistro.

come la voce che avevano precedentemente sentito, non proveniva da un posto in particolare ma da tutta la casa. Avrebbero potuto giurare che si trattava della voce di michael, eppure loro sapevano che michael non poteva trovarsi in quella casa, era con liz al sicuro nel motel.

i due fratelli sentirono, quidni, la porta d'ingresso aprirsi e chiudersi con un violento rumore.

"MICHAEL??? DOVE SEI??? MICHAEL???"

"liz?!?!?!" disse dean e corse nel piano di sotto con sam per andare incontro a liz

"ragazzi che ci fate qui?" disse sorpresa liz, quasi come se si fosse svegliata da uno strano sogno

"ti stavamo per fare la stessa domanda... qui non c'è michael... è in motel... lo sai bene no?"

Liz sembrava confusa "non so..." si guardava intorno "ho sentito la voce di michael mentre mi trovavo in motel, mi chiamava, mi diceva di tornare a casa... diceva che era importante... non ho avuto alcuna esitazione, mi è sembrata la cosa giusta da fare, l'unica cosa da fare"

Sam intervenne "anche noi abbiamo sentito quella voce Liz, credo sia lo spirito che infesta questa casa... prima affermava che nessuno è abbastanza buono per te, poi all'improvviso abbiamo sentito la voce di michael, ma era strana, come se fosse una strana filastrocca stregata"

gli occhi di Liz lasciavano trasparire il terrore che stava provando "i miei figli!! devo assolutamente tornare da loro!!!"

improvvisamente un lampo cadde proprio accanto alla casa, la luce tornò per un breve attimo e poi fu di nuovo buio. Le case e le strade intorno erano nuovamente illuminate. I fratelli riuscirono a vedere meglio in volto Liz e furono colpiti dai suoi occhi, diversi da poco prima...

"liz? tutto a posto?" disse dean avvicinandosi a Liz

"liz lo guardò, ormai i suoi occhi erano completamente neri, il volto da terrorizzato era divenuto impassibile

Sam : andiamo Liz rispondi!, che cosa è successo?

Liz : Non la chiamate più - disse con voce piatta- in questo momento lei non è qui, ci sono solo io...

Dean : Sei lo spirito della casa, vero?

Liz : Si, ormai non è stato più possibile per me occupare il corpo di tuo fratello, e tu sei troppo forte, ci ho provato, ma non sono riuscita ad entrare in te...

Sam : come ti chiami? - chiese cercando di ignorare le ultime parole dello spirito

Liz : Ormai il mio nome non importa più, forse non è mai importato... nemmeno quando ero in vita...

Dean : Che cosa ti è successo? perche non riesci a riposare in pace?

Liz : perche Liz aveva bisogno di me, dovevo protteggerla, come nessuno ha mai protetto me...

Sam : come sei morta?

Liz : È stato mio marito, lui era un uomo molto crudele, che non mi ha mai amata... un giorno semplicemente ha deciso che io non gli servivo più...

Dean : Quindi è stato lui ad ucciderti?

Liz : fisicamente, ma che importanza poteva avere ormai, io ero già morta, sono morta dentro il giorno che mi sono sposata con lui...

Sam : tu vivevi in questa casa, vero?

lo spirito si limitò semplicemente ad anuire usando sempre il corpo di Liz...

Dean : Quindi quando hai incontrato Liz, hai pensato che lei avesse bisogno del tuo aiuto...

ancora una volta lo spirito annuì

Sam : cosa hanno fatto quelle tre persone a Liz?

Liz : suo marito la tradiva con la sorella del suo socio... loro due non la rispettavano, quindi meritavano la fine che hanno fatto...

mentre lo spirito parlava iniziò a piangere, ma era chiaro che le sue lascrime non erano di tristezza, ma bensi di rabbia, perche il tono della sua voce cambiò nell'ultima frase...

Dean : Bene il Sig Boston ed Emily Watson meritavano quella fine - disse cercando di essere condiscendente con lo spirito, perche non dovevano dimenticare che era sempre nel corpo di Liz- ma perche uccidere il Sig. Cassidy?

Liz : perche l'amava!

Dean e Sam sembrarono non capire...

Liz : l'amava e non lottava per il suo amore, l'amava in segreto, e permetteva che il marito e sua sorella la facessero soffrire... Non era abbastanza buono per lei!, nessuno lo era! - lo spirito diventava sempre più arrabbiato...

Sam : Bene, quindi ora l'hai salvata, hai finito la tua missione... non credi sia ora di riposare in pace?

Liz : no, non ci sono riuscita - iniziò ancora una volta a piangere- non riuscirò mai a salvarla... ma adesso so cosa devo fare- disse con un ghigno quasi inquietante...

Dean : cosa?- chiese con voce spezzata

dean e sam vennero improvvisamente afferrati da qualcosa e sbattuti contro le pareti. Cercavano di divincolarsi ma erano come immobilizzati e tenuti fermi accanto al muro

"DEAN!!! CHE STA SUCCEDENDO!!!" urlò Sam senza distogliere lo sguardo la Liz

dean non rispose, ma cercava inutilmente di liberarsi dalla presa

quindi si fermò vedendo Liz che avvicinatasi ad un tavolo aveva afferrato un grosso tagliacarte affilato

"finalmente saremo unite per sempre, mia cara Liz" disse lo spirito "nessuno potrà più farti del male"

detto questo Liz si pugnalò con il tagliacarte al cuore e cadde per terra sorridendo


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **i personaggi contenuti in questa storia non mi appartengono, sono proprietà di Eric Kripke e degli aventi diritto. Non ricavo alcun profitto.

Capitolo VIII

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Sam si svegliò di soprassalto, nella sua mente ancora si affollavano le immagini del suicidio di Liz. Tutto sembrava così reale... l'aveva forse solo sognato? Si guardò intorno, accanto al suo letto vide Dean che riposava tranquillo e nella stanza accanto, il padre. Dove si trovava? sicuramente in qualche squallido motel. svegliarsi e sentirsi disorientato era diventata la norma per lui ormai.

Sam si alzò e si diresse verso il bagno, era ancora confuso per quanto sognato. Quei sogni lo perseguitavano da diverso tempo, da 2 settimane esattamente, da quando, cioè, aveva lasciato l'appartamento di Liz insieme a Dean prima che arrivasse la polizia. Sarebbe stato troppo difficile spiegare perchè lui e il fratello si trovavano in quella casa e perchè una persona così tranquilla e che adorava i propri figli si fosse suicidata

Dean e Sam si erano diretti nel motel dove michael e logan dormivano ancora tranquilli, ignari della sorte della madre. Il loro primo compito sarebbe stato quello di occuparsi dei bambini per trovare qualcuno che si occupasse di loro.

Sam tornò nella stanza dove Dean ancora dormiva e, coricatosi nuovamente, si mise a fissare il soffitto pensieroso, ma l'immagine di Logan e Michael non lasciava la sua mente...la faccia di quei poveri bambini quando avevano scoperto la morte della madre, e quando erano partiti per stare con la sorella di Liz, che previamente avevano contattato Dean e Sam, ed avevano informato di quello che era successo a sua sorella... per fortuna lei era troppo scossa per riuscire a capire quello che era veramente successo, ed alla fine si convinsse anche lei che Liz si era suicidata per il dolore della perdita del marito...

Dean si girò, e lentamente aprì gli occhi, era evidente che usciva dalla fase REM e stava per svegliarsi...

Dean : Non stai ancora dormendo?- chiese una volta che capì che Sam era completamente sveglio...

Sam : stavo dormendo... ma poi mi sono svegliato e da allora non riesco più a chiudere occhio...

Dean : pensi ancora a Liz?

Sam : come potrei non farlo...

Dean : Sammy, lo so che è difficile, ma non possiamo salvare tutti... anche io sono molto dispiaciuto per quello che è successo, ma...

Sam : da come ti comporti non si direbbe proprio! te ne stai tutto il giorno a mettere a punto quella stupida macchina! nemmeno fosse una persona! siamo tornati qui e l'unica tua preoccupazione era dire a papà che abbiamo fallito e scoprire come avrebbe reagito! cosa t'importa di come avrebbe reagito? e se anche non avesse reagito bene? che importa? ci ha fatto andare lì sapendo che non eravamo pronti ad affrontare quello spirito Dean! siamo andati lì e cosa abbiamo ottenuto? liz è morta e quei due bambini sono orfani adesso!"

dean cercò di mantenere la calma, ma con scarso risultato "sammy piantala, non sai nemmeno cosa stai dicendo! fa parte del nostro lavoro, non sempre può andare bene, non penso che papà ci avrebbe fatto andare lì se non fossimo stati pronti. Lui non gioca con la vita della gente. E' andata così e non possiamo farci niente, dobbiamo solo andare avanti e pensare al nostro prossimo lavoro. E' così che vanno le cose ed è così che devono andare!"

"sei soltanto un ottuso, dean, tu e papà siete uguali." disse sam sconsolato

in quel momento si sentì una voce maschile che proveniva dalla soglia della porta "Ti senti davvero in diritto di dire ciò che stai dicendo Sammy?" si trattava di John

"Papà" Dean si girò di scatto

"Sai, tuo fratello ha ragione Dean, voi non eravate pronti, io ero pienamente convinto del contrario, ma si vede che mi sono sbagliato"

"Non è colpa tua" disse Dean cercando di consolare il padre

"Lo so, e nemmeno vostra... ma ho fiducia che la prossima volta andrà meglio"

"Quindi è cosi!, si volta pagina e basta... Non avevo capito che era cosi che funzionava in questa famiglia!" disse Sam

"Lo so che sei arrabbiato..." iniziò a parlare John

"No io non sono arrabbiato papà, non più almeno, io sono disgustato!, sono capitato in una famiaglia di insensibili, sempre se questa la possiamo chiamare famiglia!"

"e con questo cosa vuoi dire?" chiese John, sempre più infastidito per i commenti del figlio minore

"Andiamo papà, lo sai benissimo"

sam senza rispondere prese la sua borsa e iniziò a mettere dentro i suoi vestiti

"cosa credi di fare sam???" disse sbigottito dean

"faccio quello che avrei dovuto fare già da tempo, Dean! prendo la mia roba e vado a vivere una vita normale, senza mostri, vampiri, creature che qualsiasi persona dotata di un minimo di buon senso non crede nemmeno che esistano!"

John diventò rosso dalla rabbia "tu non vai da nessuna parte!"

"oh sì invece, vado a cercarmi tutto quello che tu mi hai sempre impedito di avere! hai dean, stai con lui, in fondo è lui il tuo figlio ideale: obbediente, che fa tutto quello che tu dici senza fiatare. beh io non sono così e non voglio diventarlo!" disse sam

dean rimase in silenzio ferito dalle parole del fratello minore

"fai come crede sam, ma sappi che se varchi quella porta non dovrai più tornare indietro! non saremo più la tua famiglia!" urlò John e uscì dalla stanza sbattendo la porta

"sam" disse dean cercando di fare ragionare il fratello "ora stai vedendo le cose troppo in luce negativa... vedrai che se ci dormi su ti accorgerai che la situazione non è così grave... sai che papà è capace di fare quello che ha detto. Non buttare via la tua famiglia per stupido orgoglio. Sai anche tu che in realtà ha ragione lui, lui sa cosa è meglio per noi"

"dean tu non capisci. Non esiste solo la caccia al demone. Abbi cura di te Dean..." detto questo Sam prese la borsa ed uscì dalla stanza del motel...

FINE


End file.
